


Как сделать из парня гея

by Vongue



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Бета</b>: <b>dogstail</b><br/><b>Пейринг</b>: Джаред/Дэннил, Дж2, Дж2/Дэннил<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Жанр</b>: романс, <s>стеб</s> юмор<br/><b>Саммари</b>: см. название</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как сделать из парня гея

Вследствие фатального бага в системе Джареду по жизни нравились исключительно девушки с… изюминкой.

Карен, первая, старше его на три года, придерживалась свободных взглядов, благодаря которым Джаред обзавелся дредами, а она – триппером. От дредов Джаред избавился довольно быстро, а как сложилось у Карен с триппером, он уже не интересовался. Хорошо хоть, хватило мозгов пользоваться резинками, не зря в школе на огурцах тренировались. Сабин сходу заявила, что асексуальна и согласна только на высокодуховные отношения. Мимо такого вызова Джаред пройти не смог. К слову, она оказалось напрочь фригидной, и, промучившись полгода, он сдался. Валери отнимала счета в ресторанах, запрещала помогать снимать пальто и подвозить до дома. Джареду поначалу нравилась подобная самостоятельность, но вскоре Валери принялась открывать для него двери, и стало как-то неловко. Келли устраивала скандалы из-за немытой посуды; Сэнди чрезмерно увлекалась астрологией – настолько, что секс допускался исключительно в благоприятные дни, а Джен вообще сказала, что до свадьбы нельзя.

Дэннил появилась светом в конце тоннеля. Приблизилась, сияя рыжей гривой, окутала свежим ароматом и вздернула тонкие брови.

– За тобой спаржа.

Джаред с добрых секунд пять осмысливал, что от него требуется. Соблазнительный вырез блузки здорово отвлекал.

– Что?

Ореховые глаза смешливо прищурились.

– Отойди, говорю, мне спаржа нужна.

Джаред пришел в себя, пробормотал извинения и отшатнулся от прилавка. Машинально развернулся, сделал пару шагов к кассе супермаркета, и оглянулся.

Дэннил смотрела, улыбаясь уголком губ, будто знала, что он просто так не уйдет.

Он и не ушел.

До идеала Дэн, конечно, не дотягивала – она и не претендовала. Но черт, она была идеальной.

Она никогда не звонила раньше одиннадцати, умела готовить (пусть и не любила) и не пыталась познакомить с родителями. Среди прочего она восхищала острым языком, находчивостью, проницательностью, умением добиваться своего. 

– Ты ведьма? – полушутя спросил Джаред, крепко держась за поручень сверху, пока Дэн парковалась на уступленном месте. 

Не оборачиваясь, Дэннил округлила глаза в притворном ужасе.

– Я прокололась? 

– Если бы тебе по пути попалось Красное море, оно бы расступилось, без вариантов.

Ее смех Джаред тоже любил.

– Только если бы само захотело, – Дэннил заглушила двигатель и распахнула дверцу.

– Ага, а тот чувак, похоже, всю жизнь мечтал уступить тебе место на стоянке, после получаса поисков.

– Можно привести лошадь к воде, но нельзя заставить ее пить, если она не хочет. Он просто тебя не видел.

Целеустремленная, умная, с чувством юмора. Про внешность и говорить нечего. Не заяви она с самого начала, что серьезные отношения ей пока не нужны, Джаред бы уже присматривал обручальное кольцо, и плевать, что не прошло и месяца. «Пока» вселяло надежду, тем более что моральной стороной вопроса Дэн не заморачивалась и... 

Черт, в постели ей не было равных. Игрушки, позы, неожиданные места – она даже Джареда заставляла краснеть. 

– Выдохни, – смеялась она. – Смотри и учись, – и скользила резиновым членом между широко расставленных ног. – Давай, покажи мне, как ты расслабляешься. Сожми кулак, ну, не смущайся ты, не отвалится же, если я посмотрю. Вот так, хороший мальчик, а-ах...

Она не стеснялась вообще ничего, ни себя, ни других, и каким-то образом даже добралась до святая святых: во время глубокого минета скользнула юрким пальцем Джареду между ягодиц. Соображать он в ту минуту не мог, а соврать после, что не понравилось, сил в себе не нашел.

Дэн разводила его на секс в примерочных, на пустых стоянках, в туалетах клубов, и Джаред велся, слепым, бестолково влюбленным щенком. Неловко только раз получилось, когда они вышли из туалета, Джаред – на подгибающихся ногах, Дэн – вытирая губы, и врезались в ее знакомого, с которым договорились встретиться в том баре.

Дженсен, впрочем, оказался парнем что надо – ухмыльнулся понимающе и никак не прокомментировал глупое хихиканье Дэннил и бешеный румянец Джареда.

Вот, очередной плюс к бесконечному списку преимуществ Дэннил Харрис: она чертовски хорошо выбирала друзей. С Дженсеном он отлично поладил сразу, и общие темы для разговора нашлись, и на Дэн тот не пялился голодным взглядом. Джаред не ревновал без повода, но... хорошо, что не пялился, в общем. Правда, когда речь зашла о девушках, Дженсен ловко сменил тему, а Дэн едва заметно усмехнулась. Позже, на свежем воздухе, Джаред сообразил, прокручивая события вечера в гудящей от выпитого голове.

– Он что, педик? – бесхитростно сболтнул он, провожая взглядом выруливающий со стоянки серебристый «Пежо».

Дэннил искоса полоснула взглядом.

– За языком следи. Что за внезапная гомофобия?

– А, то есть на самом деле... э-э... гей? Какая гомофобия, не кипятись. Пока в мою жопу не лезут, у меня с ними никаких проблем.

– Что-то ты в прошлый раз не жаловался.

Джаред сверкнул широченной улыбкой, надеясь свести все к шутке. И чего она взъелась?

– Не говори никому. И потом, ты же не мужик. А значит, не считается.

К его облегчению Дэннил рассмеялась, позволила замять тему. 

С Дженсеном они встречались еще пару раз – в компании в основном – и Джаред старательно следил, чтобы не дай боже, не проявить признаков «гомофобии», так расстроившей Дэн. Похоже, перестарался, потому что Дженсен в последнюю встречу смотрел на него как-то странно.

***

После этапов игрушек, секса в необычных местах и разнообразных изощрений, на их двухмесячный юбилей Дэн объявила, что хочет секса втроем. Джаред радостно согласился: а какой мужик отказался бы от двух девушек в одной постели? Радость его слегка подувяла, когда обнаружилось, что о двух девушках речи не шло. Видимо, вопрос гомофобии стоял для Дэн особенно остро, и впереди ждало испытание на лояльность.

Но, черт, при всей любви к Дэннил, Джаред совершенно не горел желанием. Мало того, что придется делить ее с другим, он ведь помрет от неловкости раньше, чем кончит! Как вообще обеспечить каждому долю внимания, особенно если в игре участвует второй, прости господи, член? От одной мысли же все падает.

– Ладно, – сжалилась Дэннил, выслушав его соображения. – Начнем с малого.

И врубила гей-порно.

Окей, первые попытки вышли удачными: Дэн без прелюдий заводилась с нуля до ста, кончала по нескольку раз и выжимала Джареда до звезд в глазах. Он уже почти созрел признать преимущества однополой любви, когда его поймали на горячем: на третьем заходе Дэннил обнаружила, что он не смотрит.

Джареду обломали один из мощнейщих оргазмов в жизни, лишили восхитительного влажного тепла и приятного легкого веса. Вручили собственный член, усадили перед монитором так, что не отвертеться, и велели получать удовольствие, хочет он этого или нет.

– Я не могу! – взвыл Джаред через пять минут. Прошлепал голый в гостиную, и загородил Дэннил экран телевизора вызывающе торчащим членом.

– А это что? – коснулась она пальчиком головки. – Кривишь душой, солнышко.

– Я очень старался, но не могу. Меня не возбуждает, совсем. Я о тебе думал, ясно? – И в надежде ткнулся измученным членом в губы Дэннил.

Она рассмеялась, лизнула, вытянув у Джареда облегченно-счастливый вздох, но тут же отстранилась.

– Пойдем вместе. Я помогу. Но, чур, не мухлевать!

– Ты так мечтаешь сделать из меня пидораса? – Джаред несчастно поплелся за любимой инквизиторшей обратно в спальню.

– Я мечтаю о всесторонне развитом парне. 

– Вот разовьюсь «всесторонне», уйду от тебя к мужику и заживу с ним душа в душу, будешь знать!

– Что ты счастлив? Еще и порадуюсь за тебя.

Крыть было нечем.

Дэн усадила его на край кровати, устроилась позади и прижалась грудью к спине. Раздвинула ноги, притискиваясь вплотную, и член Джареда заинтересованно дернулся.

– Смотри, – горячо шепнула она в ухо.

Пацану на экране едва восемнадцать исполнилось, и наверняка можно было загреметь за решетку только за просмотр. Паренек с рвением облизывал дубину громадного качка, и выглядел, будто конфету сосет. Джаред не верил. 

Дэннил скользнула рукой вокруг его талии, дразнящее провела по внутренней стороне бедра, слегка сжала мошонку. Происходящее сразу показалось куда более правдоподобным.

– Смотри, какой сладкий ротик, вот бы его трахнуть, правда? – промурлыкала Дэннил, садистски нежно поглаживая вздрагивающий член.

– А можно твой?

– Если будешь хорошо себя вести.

Джаред прилежно уставился в экран.

Монтажом никто не заморачивался, сцена сменилась безо всякого перехода: теперь парня держали двое, а качок водил гипертрофированным отростком ему между ягодиц. То ли руки Дэннил творили чудеса, то ли парню не повезло провалить кастинг в Голливуд при очевидном наличии таланта – но он так отчаянно стонал, что казалось, и правда жаждет, чтобы его порвало огромным хером. Джаред было задумался, как впихнуть невпихуемое, но тут качок сплюнул на пальцы, всунул сразу два в предусмотрительно смазанную дырку, и камера крупным планом показала, как член парня вздрогнул. 

Стыд, позор, и смена ориентации: член Джареда эмпатически отозвался на зрелище. Отчего-то доказательство, что парню всерьез нравится, когда в его заднице ковыряются, прошло прямиком в пах, минуя мозг. Наперекор себе Джаред шумно выдохнул и подался бедрами в узкую ладонь.

– Умничка, – тихо, но торжествующе прокомментировала Дэн и в награду чуть усилила хватку.

Потом парня трахали по очереди, пользуя как дырку – Дэн, бесовка, успела изучить слабые места Джареда («Ты так тащишься от групповухи, в чем же проблема с третьим?» – «Фантазии и реальность – разные вещи!»). Дэннил терла щелку, массировала налившиеся яйца, гладила ниже, заставляя невольно напрягаться. Нарочно сбивала темп, затягивая пытку. Камера беззастенчиво пялилась в упор на то, как в узкой маленькой попке поршнем ходит здоровый хер, и Джаред, как прикованный, пялился вместе с ней. Один из парней соизволил уделить внимание члену мальчишки и Джаред почти вздохнул с облегчением, обнаружив, что за него переживал. Стоны стали походить на мяуканье, парень принялся отчаянно подмахивать, а Дэннил наконец взяла четкий ритм, неотвратимо подталкивая к оргазму. Качок натянул мальчишку до упора, шлепнув тяжелыми яйцами по заднице, и тот, выгнувшись, выплеснулся себе живот белесыми каплями. По телу Джареда прошла горячая волна, Дэн восхитительно вовремя очертила большим пальцем головку, и он кончил, вжимаясь спиной в ее грудь, и забрызгав спермой – и бедра, и руку Дэн, и даже ковер слегка.

***

Субботнее утро было солнечным, Джаред – выспавшимся и удовлетворенным, а прижимающаяся к боку Дэннил – божественной.

– Окей, – он не поднял белый флаг, просто решил поинтересоваться. – Допустим, я бы согласился. В другой реальности, но – допустим. У тебя много желающих на роль третьего? Или собираешься в сети искать на тематических сайтах?

– Фу, – поморщилась Дэн. – Еще чего. 

Если она предложит Тая или Трэвиса, придется признать, с мыслью о кольце Джаред поторопился.

Дэннил села на кровати, волосы рассыпались по плечам рыжей волной. Она жевала губу и тянула паузу, садистка. В глазах отплясывали румбу все черти ада.

– Дженсен.

Дженсен. Раз уж необходимо думать о нем в сексуальном контексте – ну, он, наверное, симпатичный? Для парня, конечно. Губы у него… большие.

– Но раз он гей, – схватился Джаред за очевидный довод. – То зачем ему ты?

– Дже-ей. То, что ему больше нравятся члены, не значит, что от вида женской груди ему становится дурно.

– Было бы весело, – хмыкнул Джаред.

– Мы с ним даже типа встречались какое-то время.

– После чего он стал геем?

Дэннил шутливо шлепнула его по груди.

– Язва.

– Учусь от лучших.

Дэн скатилась с кровати, подошла к зеркалу, потягиваясь, восхитительно голая.

– Нельзя кого-то «сделать геем», – поучительно сообщила она через плечо. – Можно подтолкнуть к самоосознанию. Но не в случае Дженса, этот всегда очень четко осознавал себя и свои желания.

– Тогда как же вы…

– Дите ты. Если мне нравятся мальчики, разве я не могу от скуки подурачиться с девочками?

Казалось, она никогда не прекратит его удивлять.

– Оу, – только и смог выдать Джаред, слишком увлеченный разворачивающейся перед внутренним взором картиной.

– Да ладно? Неужели ты никогда…

– Нет, Дэн, я так не дурачился, – отрезал Джаред.

– Ску-учный, – рассмеялась она. – А вот я неплохо проводила время.

Ревновать или возбуждаться, вот в чем вопрос.

– Это же просто секс, глупый, – беззаботно протянула Дэн, облачаясь в полупрозрачный халатик. – Будет клево!

Дженсен. С ним определенно здорово оттягиваться в клубах, болтать и играть в приставку, но трахаться… Джаред попытался представить его без штанов. Блин. Разве что попросить Дэн распечатать фотографию и дрочить на нее пару недель, чтобы развить условный рефлекс.

Нет. Точно не в этой жизни.

***

Там, где расступилось бы и Красное море, Джаред был бессилен.

Ревность по-прежнему сворачивалась в животе скользкой змеей при мысли, что кто-то еще притронется к Дэннил, но рациональная часть неустанно напоминала о ее отношении к сексу, и логические доводы перевешивали. Может, ничего страшного: Джаред будет по одну сторону Дэн, Дженсен – по другую, и если повезет, они толком и не встретятся. Поцеловаться с ним для приличия – так уж и быть, ну отсосет пусть – Джаред просто закроет глаза и представит Дэн, если Дженсен не полностью безнадежен. Главное, чтобы к заднице не лез.

Ну, или только пальцами, на крайняк.

А учитывая, как возбуждается Дэннил, скорее всего, они быстро управятся, и никакой катастрофы не произойдет. 

Джаред воспрял духом.

Он тщательно помылся, пострелял монстров для релаксации, а от звонка в дверь подпрыгнул так низко, что не считается. Не замявшись ни на секунду, стиснул руку Дженсена в крепком мужском пожатии и пригласил войти.

– Пить что-то будешь? Сок, кофе, виски?

– Виски, – мгновенно выбрал Дженсен.

Он, похоже, нервничал больше Джареда. Вел себя непринужденно, поддержал высокоинтеллектуальную беседу о погоде (посмотреть бы на героя, нашедшего лучшую тему для разговора с тем, с кем придется делиться своей девушкой), но жадность, с которой он выхлестал алкоголь, не укрылась от Джареда. Тянуло похлопать его по спине в знак поддержки. Сам Джаред совершенно не волновался и морально был полностью готов.

А потом все пошло не так.

Против ожиданий, Дэн не потянула их в спальню, а увлекла Джареда за собой в центр гостиной, кивнула Дженсену на широкий диван. Улыбнулась подбадривающее, поцеловала, обхватив лицо ладонями, и не давая скосить глаза вбок. Казалось, Джаред на сцене, кожу жжет фантомное тепло прожекторов. Но вопреки нервному ступору тело реагировало правильно, просыпалось, отзывалось желанием. Стряхнув оцепенение, Джаред вжал в себя Дэн, отвечая на поцелуй. Все в порядке, вот она: тонкая, гибкая, сладкая и свежая на вкус, и – подумаешь, Дженсен. Правда, нестерпимо хотелось убедиться, смотрит ли, действительно ли забывает моргать и дышать, и зрачки у него расширены, как у нарика?

– А теперь с ним, – подтолкнула Дэн к сидящему на диване Дженсену.

Настоящему мужчине не пристало давать задний ход в последний момент. Джаред плюхнулся рядом с Дженсеном, помедлил долю секунды и осторожно уперся в обтянутое джинсой колено. Потянулся вперед, невольно злясь на бешено колотящееся сердце, закрыл глаза, словно в воду нырял, и встретил губами пустоту. Это еще что?

Дженсен неожиданно уклонился и кусал губу, то ли от волнения, то ли сдерживая смех. В животе опять заворочались ледяные змеи. А вдруг он не хочет, вдруг Дэн его тоже своими колдовскими чарами уломала, а Джаред ему вообще не нравится?

Нет, Джаред определенно не собирался переживать из-за того, что у какого-то мужика на него не встанет. У Джареда, может, и самого не… Окей, поздно, проехали.

– Хей, – тепло позвал Дженсен и положил слегка влажную ладонь на загривок. – Все в порядке.

Джаред было открыл рот подтвердить, что, конечно, в порядке, но отвлекся на жар, растекшийся по телу от прикосновения. А потом Дженсен коснулся губ губами.

Джаред замер в ожидании продолжения, и Дженсен замер; они будто играли в дурацкую игру, кто кого переупрямит, кто первым не выдержит. Отстраниться и послать обоих к черту с их дебильными идеями, вот что.

Взамен Джаред осторожно коснулся языком пухлой нижней губы.

Дженсен как ждал сигнала.

Он пах по-другому, горьковатым одеколоном и мятой, и целовал иначе – напористо, глубоко, жадно. Джаред опомниться не успел, а нахальный язык уже нырнул в его рот и по-хозяйски изучал, вылизывал. На чистом инстинкте Джаред перешел в наступление; прикусил губу Дженсена, стукнулся зубами, толкнулся языком. Форы для неопытных натуралов не предполагалось, выходило горячо и жестко, и неожиданно не хватало дыхания. Широкие ладони скользнули под рубашку, посылая мурашки по телу, отправились изучать грудь. Мимолетно удивляясь разливающемуся под кожей теплу, Джаред подхватил Дженсена ладонью под затылок, чтобы удобнее, и надавил слегка на щеку, принуждая наклонить голову. Вместо привычной гладкости кожу отрезвляюще обожгло щетиной, и Джаред резко отпрянул, распахивая глаза. Грудь Дженсена тяжело вздымалась, темные, мокрые губы напухли сильнее обычного. Изнутри так резко дернуло непривычным, незнакомым, что самого напугало: подмять, вжать в подушки, не заботясь о чужом комфорте, прогнуть под себя, взять.

Смаковать собственное смятение не дали: Дэн вернула на землю тихим смешком. Подошла мягко, уже без блузки – похоже, он впервые пропустил момент разоблачения – оперлась коленями на диван между ними. Легко оттолкнула Джареда и, рассчитав, чтобы Джареду было прекрасно видно, склонилась над Дженсеном.

Вид своей девушки с другим не должен возбуждать, верно?

Дэн перекинула восхитительно длинную ногу через бедра Дженсена, оседлала и принялась бесстыдно притираться. Волосы то и дело падали рыжей волной, заслоняя влажно скользящие между губами языки, и Дэн, не отрываясь, досадливо заправляла прядь за ухо. Джаред и не пил вроде, а голова шла кругом и фокус плыл, происходящее запоминалось вспышками, будто фотоснимками. Он смутно помнил, как раздевался, прихватывал губами соски Дэн, как выцеловывал изо рта Дженсена ее вкус. Зато на шее будто клеймом остался отпечаток горячих Дженсеновых губ, ожог от щетины.

– Погладь, – подталкивала Дэн и сама тянула за запястье, устраивала руки Джареда на груди Дженсена, на талии, бедрах – удивительно гладких, почти безволосых. – Потрогай. Сожми, вот так.

Твердые мышцы контрастом с плавными женскими изгибами. Путаница рук и губ, высокие стоны Дэн, хриплое сорванное дыхание Дженсена – и внезапно непреодолимое желание услышать, как он звучит. Как добиться, Джаред толком не знал, чувствовал себя неуклюжим, неповоротливым, будто вернулся в свой первый неловкий секс школьных времен. Спасла Дэннил: будто мысли прочитала. Толкнула назад, а Дженсена утянула на пол, усадила между расставленными ногами Джареда. Дженсен вскинул глаза на мгновение, будто разрешения спрашивал, и Джаред едва не заорал «боже, да!», шокировав себя порывом. Странное волнение те пару секунд, пока Дженсен наклонялся к члену, он даже анализировать не хотел, да и не смог бы, потому что когда его обволок тугой влажный жар, думать стало нечем. Дэннил хитро взглянула снизу вверх, огладила спину Дженсена, облизала пальцы и коснулась его между ягодиц. И вот тогда Дженсен зазвучал: низкий стон вибрацией прокатился от члена Джареда до кончиков пальцев, осел в паху тяжестью. Дженсен взял невозможно глубоко, как даже Дэн не удавалось, и сглотнул вокруг головки. Оргазмом смело, как выстрелом, неожиданно и навылет – кажется, со спермой Джаред в горло Дженсену всю душу вылил.

В себя он пришел от того, что Дэн нещадно трясла за плечо.

– Джей, давай солнышко, вернись к нам и сделай мальчику хорошо.

– А девочке? – язык во рту ворочался с трудом.

– Девочка тоже не откажется.

Дженсен смотрел с таким отчаяньем и жаждой, что хотелось сделать ему хорошо немедленно и любой ценой. Голос подвел, и Джеред сипло каркнул, обращаясь к обоим:

– Как? Что? Скажи…

Дженсен переглянулся с Дэн – доля секунды, будто общались мысленно – и они синхронно задвигались, перемещаясь. Дэннил с Джаредом поменялись местами: она откинулась на спинку дивана, широко раскинув ноги, а он удобно пристроился между. Дженсен умостился рядом, встрепанный, раскрасневшийся. Торопливо гладил себя, не отрывая от Джареда кипящего взгляда, шевелил губами, словно силился что-то сказать, попросить, и не мог. Джаред рассеяно погладил его по бедру и не удержался, приник ртом к влажной, раскрытой для него Дэн. Она пахла знакомо и терпко-сладко, мягкая, мокрая – из-за них, из-за него. Дэннил вскрикивала, лилась протяжным «а-ах» тихо и высоко, а Дженсен рядом дышал загнанно, громко. Джаред с нажимом лизнул еще раз, дразняще тронул клитор кончиком языка, и обернулся, встречая глазами мечущийся взгляд.

– Что? – повторил. – Скажи.

Дженсен неуверенно потянул за запястье.

– Можно? Коснись, как себя. Хорошо? Если не хочешь...

Джаред не стал задумываться, хочет ли. Дженсен просил. Он осторожно сжал пальцы вокруг ствола, и Дженсен застонал, запрокинув голову. Чужой член в ладони – тяжелый, рельефный, подрагивающий – ощущался странно. Непривычно, но не противно. Джаред осторожно провел кольцом пальцев до основания и обратно, и Дженсен торопливо толкнулся вперед, будто боясь, что он вот-вот передумает. Дэннил завозилась, и Джаред, сжав руку крепче, нырнул обратно между разведенных бедер. Осмелев, принялся дрочить Дженсену быстро, жестко, как сам любил, одновременно трахая Дэннил языком, и если бы не кончил недавно – то точно кончил бы теперь: от обоих, от того, как отзывались, ярко и жадно, и хотели, так хотели – его.

Дэннил неожиданно уперлась пятками в плечи, оттолкнула. Выпрямилась на самом краю дивана, потянула за руку, заявила:

– Пальцами! – и Джаред невольно сбился с ритма. 

Пальцы Дэннил легли поверх его на члене Дженсена, задавая ритм. Джаред обернулся, ловя в кадр длинные ресницы, приоткрытый рот и, c трудом отдавая себе отчет в происходящем, потянулся поцеловать. Дэннил трахала его руку сама, насаживаясь и сладко постанывая, от губ Дженсена невозможно было отрываться. Джаред прикусил нижнюю – полную, мягкую – всосал в рот, оттягивая, и на бедро неожиданно брызнуло горячим. Джаред опустил глаза, проследил блестящие дорожки от белесых капель, и вот теперь осознание ударило как обухом по голове. Он только потому не убежал, что засмотрелся на кончающего Дженсена, а еще потому, что вокруг пальцев нежно запульсировало и Дэннил выгнулась с протяжным стоном. Отдышалась, отпихнула Джареда и ухмыльнулась бесовски:

– Еще разок?

***

Тело гудело сытостью и теплом, мышцы ныли приятной болью, какая случается от исключительно удачного, долгого секса.

На душе кошки скребли.

– Доброе утро? – шепнула Дэннил, пробуя почву.

Джаред и сам еще не определился на этот счет.

– Доброе? – вопросительной интонация получилась случайно. – А где Дженсен?

– Ушел уже.

Наверное, следовало спросить, почему так рано, но язык не повернулся. И хорошо: Джаред приоткрыл один глаз и часы подсказали, что время за полдень.

Дэннил лежала на боку, подперев рукой растрепанную рыжую голову, и в льющемся сквозь окно ярком свете сама напоминала солнце. Очень подозрительное солнце, которое явно готовилось устроить подробный Джаредо-анализ.

– Нет, – замотал головой Джаред и натянул одеяло до макушки. До разбора вчерашнего он морально не дозрел.

– Что «нет»? Не понравилось?

– Нет, я не хочу поговорить об этом.

Можно подумать, с Дэннил такое когда-либо прокатывало.

Он досчитал до двадцати, прежде чем одеяло поползло вниз. Дэн для верности взобралась сверху, волосы как всегда щекотно полезли в нос, и битву за одеяло Джаред проиграл в сухую. 

– Только не дыши на меня, – добила она, и Джаред обиженно поджал губы. 

Дэннил сканировала его взглядом добрых минуты две.

– Слишком понравилось, – вынесла вердикт. – Я так и думала.

Джаред осторожно повел плечом, стряхивая Дэннил на матрас.

– Не строй из себя психолога, – вышло резче, чем он собирался. – В смысле, просто по-новому. Интересно, да. Но не до того, чтобы собрать манатки и переехать жить к Дженсену, если ты о том.

– Черт, – притворно вздохнула она.

– Думала так просто от меня избавиться? – Джаред резко перекатился на нее, устроился на локтях, чтобы не раздавить, дунул в ухо. Дэннил заверещала, забарахталась, смеясь, пытаясь уйти от щекотки, но Джаред не знал жалости.

– Пе-переста-ань, – взмолилась она, быстро устав и задыхаясь от смеха. – У меня живот болит. Хочешь оладьи?

– Пытаешься меня подкупить?

– Да.

– Ладно.

Восхитительные поджаристые оладьи с хрустящей каймой напоминали картон. На языке до сих пор ощущался непривычный мятный вкус губ Дженсена.

Впрочем, хватило одного дня, чтобы пошатнувшаяся картина мира вернулась на место. И в самом деле: шибануло новизной, свежестью ощущений, да и, справедливости ради, Дженсен был неплох. В смысле, в постели неплох. Правда, стоило признать это, и картина мира опять перекосилась, но Джаред уже взял верный курс. Ну да, несмотря на отсутствие груди и наличие члена Дженсена было приятно трогать, целовать. Отзывчивый и жаркий, жадный – он умудрялся отпускать себя, как Джаред сам не умел. Наверное, тем и впечатлил – Джаред не ожидал от него. Или от себя? Дженсен каким-то шестым чувством чуял, знал, где дотронуться, а где не стоит, урывал себе ласку, когда только мог, а когда Джареду становилось почти-слишком – немедленно отступал. Дэннил говорила, приказывала, просила, Джаред же молчал – не успевал и рта открыть, Дженсен угадывал, словно настроился на нужную волну и ловил ощущения Джареда из самого нутра, желания – из головы…

Ладно, подытоживая: опыт есть опыт, а приятный опыт всегда в плюс. Так или иначе, Джаред не собирался повторять его снова.

В ближайшее время.

***

Он запер входную дверь, и деловитый перестук каблуков, слышный аж с лестничной клетки, стих. Брови Дэн сложились домиком, рот забавно округлился.

– Дже-ей, – всплеснула она руками. – Я ухожу, забыла тебе сказать, прости. Договорились встретиться с девчонками из колледжа... – каблуки вновь зацокали, и последние слова донеслись уже из ванной. – Приду поздно, а ты устал, наверное, оставайся, ладно? В холодильнике лазанья и вчерашний салат, доешь, а то пропадет. Телек посмотри...

– Разберусь, Дэн, иди.

Джаред скинул ботинки, пересек гостиную и тяжело стек на диван, злясь на себя: мог позвонить, проверить заранее. С другой стороны, Дэннил тоже хороша – не озаботилась предупредить, хотя знает же, он по пятницам у нее.

Кровь мелко стучала в висках, голову сжимало невидимым обручем. И верно, он чертовски устал. 

– Все нормально, правда?

Выражение искреннего покаяния в исполнении Дэннил выглядело крайне умильно и шло ей не больше, чем лисице, влезшей в курятник. Джаред нарочито оценивающе оглядел ее с ног до головы. Крупные локоны спадали на грудь, яркое зеленое платье плотно обнимало талию и свободно разлеталось вокруг ног при каждом движении, босоножки на высоком каблуке и идеальный макияж дополняли образ. 

– Великолепно выглядишь, – искренне сказал Джаред. – Вали уже, развлекайся.

Дэннил послала ему воздушный поцелуй и была такова. 

Джаред нащупал пульт между диванными подушками, но включать телевизор не спешил. Тупо пялился в черный экран и слушал тишину, приходя в себя после напряженной рабочей недели. Минута, две, может, больше – он как раз стянул рубашку и созрел вдавить кнопку пульта, как звонок разразился заполошной трелью. Забыла что-то, не иначе. Джаред поднялся, на ходу злорадно расстегивая ремень – Дэн мимо него голого без заминки пройти не могла – пошлепал к двери. Джинсы вывернутой кучей остались позади, Джаред провернул ключ и, лишь потянув ручку двери на себя, сообразил, что не слышал цокота каблуков.

– Привет, – оторопело сказал Дженсен с порога. – Э-э... – глаза его машинально скользнули по груди Джареда вниз, к беспощадно обтягивающим боксерам. 

Неловко-то как.

Джаред фыркнул, забавляясь собственным идиотизмом, взлохматил волосы на макушке. А затем разочарование оттого, что на пороге – не Дэн, сменилось энтузиазмом.

– Чувак, ты вовремя, – хлопнул он Дженсена по плечу. – Меня бросили и мне скучно. Э-э, не в том смысле бросили, – уточнил он в ответ на округлившиеся глаза Дженсена. – Короче, не составишь компанию?

Он отступил, освобождая проход, но Дженсен до сих пор топтался на пороге с сомнением. Может, потому что не стоило раздеваться до трусов, а может потому что – и скорее всего – он просто заехал отдать Дэн забытый у него на прошлой неделе фотоаппарат. 

– Не пугайся, я сейчас оденусь, – уверил Джаред, подбирая с пола штаны.

– Да не беспокойся, ничего страшного.

Джаред вскинул голову с подозрением, одновременно пытаясь натянуть джинсы. В уголках глаз Дженсена затаились искры-смешинки, хотелось раздуть их до теплой улыбки. 

– То есть, тебя часто встречают на пороге в одних трусах?

– А то и без. Что поделать, – развел Дженсен руками и наконец перешагнул порог. – Я неотразим.

Рассмеялись они одновременно.

Лазаньи хватило ровно на двоих, в холодильнике нашлось пиво. Джаред натянул специально оставленные у Дэн домашние штаны и застиранную футболку, и Дженсен расслабился, разговорился. Иногда правда задерживался взглядом на губах или ладонях Джареда, что скорее забавляло, чем напрягало. Усталость отступила, по телу разлилось приятное тепло, и в голову лезли глупости, вроде того, что стоны Дженсена звучат выше обычного голоса. Подмывало прикусить пухлую розовую губу, провести основанием ладони по жесткой щетине…

– Джаред?

Он мотнул головой, стряхивая блаженное оцепенение. Дженсен, похоже, молчал уже минуты две. Салфетка в его пальцах превратилась в тонкий жгут, колено нервно подрагивало. Джаред инстинктивно положил на него руку, останавливая движение, и Дженсен со свистом выдохнул сквозь зубы. К резкому движению Джаред оказался не готов: и моргнуть не успел, а Дженсен очутился на полу, между его ног, обжигающе горячие ладони – на икрах под штанинами.

– Можно? – хрипнул он отчаянно, не глядя в глаза, и потянулся к поясу, не дожидаясь разрешения.

Следовало сказать нет. Следовало перехватить загребущую лапу, аккуратно, но категорично отказа-а-ах…

Полутвердый до того член встал Дженсену в рот в считанные секунды. Джаред зашипел, вцепился в диванные подушки, пытаясь найти слова, чтобы оттолкнуть, но не обидеть, дать понять, что, ну… нельзя же так! Чтобы одно касание языка под головкой – и ни одной связной мысли в башке. Чтобы из-за жаркого, влажного рта не сразу получилось вспомнить имя Дэннил, да что там – и свое собственное. 

– Дж-ж-ж… – Джаред невольно толкнулся бедрами вверх, в горячее тугое кольцо губ. – Н-не…

– Еофеф? – спросил Дженсен с недоверием.

Джаред с отчаянием уставился в прищуренные зеленые глаза, не понимая, невольно скользнул взглядом к припухшим губам, так славно обхватывающим ствол, и чертов предательский член вздрогнул. Дженсен почувствовал, расплылся улыбкой вокруг него.

Но ведь Дэннил… Джаред отчаянно попытался думать о ней. Пусть он был не лучшим представителем человечества, но принципиально не изменял. Никогда раньше.

Дженсен провел языком плашмя от головки к основанию, жмурясь, будто ничего лучше на вкус не пробовал. Облизал поджавшуюся мошонку, урча и, господи-и, неужели ему правда нравилось? Лицо Дженсена выражало такое блаженство, что в голову невольно закрадывалась мысль, не попробовать ли самому.

…а может, это и не измена, раз они раньше вдвоем, то есть втроем с Дэннил..?

Дженсен сжал губы плотнее, всосал туго, посылая по телу разряды удовольствия, сталкивая за грань.

– Блядь, – всхлипнул Джаред, бестолково скользнул пальцами по затылку Дженсена, не найдя, за что зацепиться, и непроизвольно вскинул бедра. Дженсен пустил до предела, сглотнул несколько раз, и Джаред спустил в трепещущее горло, прикусив губу, чтобы не заорать.

***

Прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, Дэн положила на тарелку последний креветочный хвостик, аккуратно промокнула уголки рта салфеткой и сложила руки на коленях, как примерная девочка.

– Ты пригласил меня в ресторан, чтобы сообщить нечто страшное.

Она читала его мысли, ужасная женщина.

– Ты убил человека? Потерял работу и хочешь переселить ко мне двух своих чудовищ, чтобы они разнесли всю квартиру? На самом деле ты наркобарон и скрываешься от правосудия?

Джаред вытер потные ладони о джинсы. Он бы, пожалуй, предпочел любой из перечисленных вариантов. Открыл рот, чтобы признаться, но Дэн успела раньше.

– Ты мне изменил.

Джаред невнятно каркнул, вместо того чтобы прочистить горло.

– С кем?

Дэннил никогда не била посуду и не устраивала публичных сцен. Они и не ссорились толком – что ж, все случается впервые. И ничего не мешало этому всему случиться одновременно. Прямо сейчас.

Джаред собрал остатки мужества в кулак и взглянул Дэннил в глаза.

– С Дженсеном.

До последнего хотелось верить, что удастся, как раньше, выйти сухим из воды. Мелочной Дэн не была, разозлить ее стоило немалых усилий, и даже к крупным промахам она относилась легко.

Судя по тому, как изменилось выражение ее лица, не сегодня.

Она прищурилась, склонила голову набок, сжала губы в тонкую линию. В голове Джаред перебирал доводы, оправдания и извинения, морально готовился отдать ключи от ее квартиры, заслуженно получить по морде и…

– И ты не дал мне посмотреть.

С минуту он бездумно хлопал глазами, а потом начал безудержно ржать. Официант косился настороженно – тихо смеяться Джаред не умел – а Дэн, как ни старалась сохранить устрашающую мину, в итоге сдалась и разулыбалась следом.

– Ты, – всхлипнул Джаред. – Ты ужасная.

– Я прекрасная, – согласилась Дэн. – И ты меня любишь.

– Обожаю.

– Но это чертовски несправедливо. Рассказывай.

– Что именно? – Джаред несколько раз глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул и наконец успокоился.

– Все. Что ты делал? Как прошло? Я хочу грязных подробностей.

– Он мне отсосал. Я не хотел, но…

Дэн вздернула бровь.

– Ладно, я хотел. Но он меня не спросил.

– В его стиле. Дальше?

– А что дальше? Отсосал, и все.

– А ты…?

– А я ему нет.

– Господи, ну и придурок. Ты ему хоть подрочил?

– Дэн! – Хоть бы покраснела для приличия, зараза. – Он э-э… сам.

– Подрочил?

– Нет. В штаны.

Дэн закусила губу, расплываясь в одновременно пугающей, восхищенной и удивленной улыбке. 

– Ай да Дженсен. Надеюсь, ты оценил комплимент. Он хорош, правда?

– Будто ты не знаешь, – буркнул Джаред. 

– Не знаю вообще-то, у меня члена нет.

– Хоть у кого-то нет!

Дэн рассматривала его, словно под микроскопом. Долго Джаред пытки не выдержал.

– Да, у него совершенно волшебный рот! И руки. И г-губы… ничего. И я бы попробовал что-нибудь еще, да только меня сама мысль пугает до усрачки.

– То есть он тебе нравится исключительно в плане секса?

– Что ты! Мы оба боготворим Новицки и пепперони. Дженс – просто монстр «Гитар Хиро», разбирается в тачках, и вкус у него есть – ну, как у всех педиков, ай! Прости, я не то имел в виду. Он мне на той неделе выручил с покупками, я три месяца не мог заставить себя вылезти в магазины…

– Я помню.

– …а с ним мы за час управились, и мне теперь на год шмотья хватит. Он жмет сотню от груди как раз плюнуть, и умеет играть на гитаре, и…

Джаред прикусил язык. 

– Ну, – с фальшивым оптимизмом выжал он из себя после минутной паузы. – Он клевый чувак.

Дэннил милосердно не стала озвучивать очевидное.

***

Дверь Дженсенова дома была самая обычная, ничем не примечательная, и причин рассматривать ее в течение десяти минут не находилось даже для самого себя.

Две недели Джаред болтался неприкаянный, переосмысливал жизненные ценности. Еще две созревал до просьбы – но без толку, Дэннил наотрез отказалась устраивать вторую дружескую порно-встречу на троих, криво усмехнулась и выдала загадками:

– Мавр сделал свое дело. И ежу ясно, мне с самого начала не светило. Это Дженсен себе в башку вдолбил и меня не слушал, может, тебя послушает.

– Чего? – не понял Джаред.

– Будь мужчиной, Джей, посмотри правде в глаза. 

Если смотреть правде в глаза, то из них двоих яйца были как раз у нее. Но, так или иначе, до квартиры Дженсена он добрался своими силами. И теперь мучительно собирал остатки храбрости, чтобы перейти Рубикон.

Не потребовалось: стоило поднести палец к кнопке звонка, как дверь отворилась, и в Джареда врезался крайне задумчивый Дженсен.

– Ох, бля… Джаред?

Пакет с мусором плюхнулся на пол – хорошо хоть, крепко завязанный – Дженсен моргнул пару раз, а затем на его лице калейдоскопом пронеслись смятение, сожаление, вина.

Они целый месяц не виделись, Дженсен целенаправленно избегал Джареда, а Джаред тянул кота за хвост. Только теперь осознал, как соскучился и что понятия не имеет, с чего начать. «Ты мне нравишься, как насчет дружбы с бонусами?». Или на свидание пригласить? А кто платить будет? Черт, как это вообще с мужиками делается?

Пока Джаред безуспешно собирал мозги в кучку, Дженсен отпихнул пакет с мусором подальше и зачастил, отводя взгляд:

– Прости, я не должен был тогда… ну. Извини, правда, нужно было самому тебе позвонить, я собирался, но… Дэн не расстроилась, я ее знаю. Ты же сказал ей, да? Дело не в Дэн, я понимаю, ты не хотел, и тебе неприятно было, и я тебе вообще не…

– Ты мне да, – попытался встрять Джаред.

Дженсен не услышал, продолжал бубнить и бегать глазами. Его неуверенность неожиданно придала сил. Джаред подхватил пакет с мусором и выбросил куда положено, когда вернулся – Дженсен уже молчал, следил за каждым движением. Похоже, Дэн была права: убедить его в чем-либо – задача не из легких. Оставалось показать.

Джаред шагнул вперед, обхватил лицо Дженсена ладонями. Из приоткрывшихся губ в губы поймал потрясенное «ох», и будто вспыхнуло снизу доверху, окатило горячей волной. Он запихал Дженсена в квартиру, не отрываясь, на ощупь захлопнул за собой дверь. Дженсен отмер и сообразил, что ему предлагают, влился, втерся в Джареда всем телом. Его аж трясло – Джаред чувствовал, и хотел успокоить, что вот же я, сам пришел, куда теперь денусь? Но рот был занят языком Дженсена, а кровь бурлила адреналином. Джаред сам расстегнул ремень Дженсена, пуговицу джинсов, скользнул в трусы. Дженсен, казалось, вот-вот рухнет там, где стоит, то ли от шока, то ли от возбуждения. Джаред решил не рисковать: прислонил его к стене и опустился на колени. Пунцовая головка выглядывала из-под резинки трусов прямо напротив лица. Дико, и странно, и непонятно, с какой стороны подступаться, но, черт, Джаред учился у лучших. Он справится.

– Джей… – выдохнул Дженсен и от потрясенного, восхищенного шепота волоски на руках встали дыбом.

Солоновато, горячо и совсем не страшно. Протяжный стон подстегнул, и Джаред воодушевленно раскрыл рот.

– Зубы! – зашипел Дженсен, дергаясь.

Ругая себя, Джаред старательно округлил губы, чтобы не оцарапать снова, и попытался вобрать как можно глубже. Дженсен едва не подавился воздухом, член напрягся во рту, ткнувшись в нёбо. Джаред обхватил ладонью у основания, вытянул указательный палец вдоль ствола и, всосал вместе, щедро смочил слюной. Дженсен вздрагивал, переступал с ноги на ногу, напряженные бедра подрагивали. Завораживающе. 

Надеться до конца Джаред не решался, взамен принялся облизывать и сосать головку, как конфету, в то же время скользнув рукой за спину Дженсена. Задницу его хотелось тискать бесконечно, круглую, упругую, идеально ложащуюся в ладони. Помяв ягодицу, Джаред нырнул облизанным пальцем в расселину, погладил анус. Не удержался, другой рукой стиснул себя сквозь штаны. Дженсен, кажется, дышать перестал, только венка на члене сильнее вздулась. Джаред надавил подушечкой, едва-едва раздвигая тугие мышцы, и Дженсен неожиданно сильно толкнул в плечи.

Джаред не успел спросить, в чем дело, Дженсен уже стиснул член кулаком и пачкал белыми брызгами пальцы, джинсы, рубашку. 

– Дай мне! – Джаред не без труда отцепил руку от члена, кинулся вперед и успел слизать последние горьковатые капли спермы. На вкус – практически не отличить от собственной.

– Кто ты? – сорванным голосом спросил Дженсен, сползая по стенке вниз. – И что сделал с Джаредом?

– Держу его заложником. Поможешь? – отчаянно взмолился Джаред. Яйца грозились лопнуть.

Рука Дженсена легла между ног жестко, но не грубо, сильно, уверенно. Он поймал взгляд Джареда и держал так, подталкивая четкими ритмичными движениями ближе и ближе к грани. Вдруг качнулся вперед, поцеловал на контрасте нежно, чуть ли не целомудренно, и Джареда скрутило острым до боли удовольствием.

Они так и сидели, два дебила, у двери, только что штаны подтянули, чтобы не голым задом на холодном полу. Плечом Джаред прижимался к плечу Дженсена, бедром – к бедру. Они совпадали, практически идеально. Совсем не как с Дэн – та трогательно и удобно помещалась подмышку.

Интересно, можно влюбиться в двоих одновременно?

– Она лучшая, – сказал Дженсен, и на мгновение Джаред ужаснулся, не размышлял ли вслух. – И не ошиблась.

– Насчет чего?

– Насчет тебя.

– И что сказала? – он бездумно погладил мягкий член Дженсена, привыкая к ощущениям. 

– Что ее внутренний радар чует спящего в тебе пидораса.

– Так и сказала? – ужаснулся Джаред.

– Нет. Я перевел на свой язык.

Вот же язва. Оба.

Джаред пихнул его ступней в голень.

– Я не хочу с ней расставаться, – сообщил невпопад.

– Я иногда буду трахаться на стороне, – вернул Дженсен. – Еще я не ношу лифчики, не брею ноги, ненавижу готовить и не могу спать, когда рядом храпят.

– Я не храплю.

– Вот и чудесно.

Дженсен придержался за стену, встал, кряхтя. Протянул руку Джареду и сильным рывком помог подняться на ноги.

– Ванная там, – любезно подсказал он. 

– Ты меня не проводишь? – просительно вздернул брови Джаред.

– А ты мне отсосешь еще раз?

– Идет, – уму непостижимо, попробовал бы кто-нибудь задать такой вопрос Джареду полгода назад…

Ну Дэн, ну извращенка.

В порыве чувств Джаред притянул Дженсена за шею, поймал удивленный возглас губами и крепко поцеловал. Мягкий член, ткнувшийся в бедро, отчетливо напрягся.

Ладно. Против судьбы не попрешь.

В конце концов, Джареду всегда нравились… девушки с изюминкой.


End file.
